Wi-Find
Head towards the Go to the first transfer area - midway between the The wireless signal strengths are shown in the top left of the upper screen. The data transfer will begin when the wireless signal strengths are both full. Stay in this area until the transfer completes. Get back in the to resume the transfer. (If the player moves beyond the transfer area limits) 1 of 4 transfers complete. Use the to find the next transfer area. The FIB have traced your transfer and alerted the cops. Stay in this area until the transfer completes. 2 of 4 transfers complete. Use the to find the next transfer area. Stay in this area until the transfer completes. 3 of 4 transfers complete. Use the to find the next transfer area. Stay in this area until the transfer completes. You've recieved an email. Check your email now. Meet up with }} Wi-Find is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars given to Huang Lee by Wade Heston. Description Wade's contact on the FIB has been scared off by the IAD. However, the rat's ID is on a encrypted file on the FIB mainframe, and can still be acquired by hacking the network and taking the file. Walkthrough The mission is simple, just drive to the indicated location and two wireless points will appear on the map, the player needs to be exactly between this two points to download the rat's file. Just pay attention to where the signal gets stronger and wait until the file has been fully downloaded. The player must do this four times in four different locations. After each hack the player gains a wanted level star. After doing this four times, lose any heat and report back to Heston. Turns out that there are two rats: Zhou and Chan. Both were reporting the Triads and each other to the feds. Wade says that he is out of the operation and that Huang can do what he want with the information. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the first transfer area - midway between the wireless hotspots *1 of 4 transfers complete. Use the hotsopts to find the next transfer area *2 of 4 transfers complete. Use the hotsopts to find the next transfer area *3 of 4 transfers complete. Use the hotspots to find the next transfer area *Lose your wanted level *Meet up with Heston Mission Replay Description "I chased around the city, hacking into the FIB mainframe to get the file on their rat. Discovered there were in fact two rats: Chan and Zhou! Those bastards were both selling the Triads out for their own gain. Gotta admire their balls, really." Gallery IMG_1687.PNG|Wi-Find Wi-FindTransferArea-GTACW-SS1.jpg|The first transfer location. Wi-FindTransferArea-GTACW-SS2.jpg|The second transfer location. Wi-FindTransferArea-GTACW-SS3.jpg|The third transfer location. Wi-FindTransferArea-GTACW-SS4.jpg|The fourth transfer location. Walkthrough WiFind-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Heston sends an e-mail to Huang telling him to meet him in Purgatory. WiFind-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Meeting Heston in Purgatory. WiFind-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Wade's contact on the FIB has been scared off by the IAD. However, the rat's ID is on a encrypted file on the FIB mainframe. WiFind-GTACW-SS3.jpg|And can still be acquired by hacking the network and taking the file. WiFind-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Getting a car and heading towards the FIB building. WiFind-GTACW-SS5.jpg|The player needs to drive to the indicated location and two wireless points will appear on the map, the player needs to be exactly between this two points to download the rat's file. The player must do this four times in four different locations. After each hack the player gains a wanted level star. WiFind-GTACW-SS6.jpg|After doing this four times, Heston will send an e-mail telling to lose the heat and meet him. WiFind-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Meeting Heston. WiFind-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Turns out that there are two rats: Zhou and Chan. WiFind-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Both were reporting the Triads and each other to the feds. WiFind-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Huang asks what if they should kill both Zhou and Chan. WiFind-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Wade says that he is out of the operation and that Huang should get the files to Hsin. WiFind-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *The name of the mission is obvious reference to Wi-Fi, a popular technology that allows an electronic device to exchange data wirelessly over a computer network, including high-speed internet connections. Navigation }}de:Wi-Find es:Wi-Find Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions